


Fruhling (Весна)

by muller_xoxo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, Songfic, Warm, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muller_xoxo/pseuds/muller_xoxo
Summary: Саске проигрывает Наруто в карты на желание :)





	Fruhling (Весна)

**Author's Note:**

> стоит читать под frühling- rammstein. frühling (нем) - весна  
> было написано специально для группы «SNS no jutsu» https://vk.com/sns_no_jutsu  
> Конкурс «Драбблофест. Август. 2017 г.  
> Опубликовано на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5848900

\- Не могу поверить, что я проиграл вам, Хокаге-сама! - тяжелый вздох.

\- Ещё раз так ко мне обратишься, твоё желание утроится, - улыбка и смешок.

\- Ладно, извини, знаю, что ты не любишь это. 

\- Поднимай свою задницу, будешь выполнять моё желание.

Тяжёлый вздох.

***

\- Садись сюда и сиди смирно, - Наруто плюхается на диван в своём кабинете и указывает рукой на пол. - Не думай даже сопротивляться, карточный долг - долг чести, - он улыбается и смеётся, смотря как его друг недовольно хмурится.

Саске смотрит на его довольное лицо и изо всех сил старается не улыбнуться в ответ. За эти несколько недель, что он провёл в родной деревне, он размяк, как он сам считает. Хотя тренировки с младшим Узумаки по-настоящему приносили ему удовлетворение: пацан был упорным, много работал, старался изо всех сил. В нем было очень много от Наруто, но ребёнок упорно не желал признавать это и надувал губы, чем ещё сильнее смахивал на обиженного отца. Боруто даже слышать не хотел, что немало лет пройдёт, пока он достигнет уровня Хокаге. Учиха верил в него, но все равно сомневался, что мальчик превзойдёт отца. Все же тот был удивительным человеком, и, наверное, именно это не дало Саске просто так уйти. 

Учиха смотрит на Наруто и знает, что сейчас у него будут неприятности. Прошло больше десяти лет с войны, а в его глазах все ещё горит этот огонь и любовь и тяга к приключениям на свою задницу. Саске никогда не произносит ничего вслух, но он рад, что Наруто сохранил в себе эти качества. Саске не говорит этого, но он знает, что Узумаки в курсе о его счастье.

Саске устало вздыхает, переводит взгляд на пол и садится перед разведёнными коленями Наруто спиной к нему. Он хочет опереться руками в пол и откинуться назад, но неловко взмахивает только одной рукой и злится. Он _ненавидит_ эту слабость, но чтобы исправить её понадобится время, а его у него нет. Хотя за время, проведённое в Конохе, мог бы запросто восстановить вторую руку, но он игнорирует этот факт.

От Наруто не укрылись эти неловкие движения друга, за которыми он следил, задержав дыхание. Он чувствует свою вину и с тоской смотрит на свои руки. Тряхнув головой, он выдыхает и аккуратно кладёт руку на левое плечо Саске и сжимает его. Он знает, что его друг ненавидит эту слабость, но ничего не может с собой поделать, легко поглаживая плечо. 

В усталом выдохе он распознаёт молчаливую благодарность и улыбается. 

\- Ну что, друг мой, готов к исполнению желания? - его тон счастливый и даже нахальный, и Саске уже жалеет, что согласился на эти дурацкие игры. Чертов Узумаки.

\- Что я должен делать? Не сидеть же мне просто перед тобой целый день? 

\- _Саске-кун_ , - тянет Наруто, и его голос такой сладкий, что Учиха невольно вздрагивает, вспоминая, что с такой же интонацией его имя произносила Сакура, когда они ещё учились в академии. Этот гаденыш знает, как вывести его из себя. - Ты угадал только насчёт того, что желание длится целый день, а может, и даже два дня, я ещё не придумал, - он смеётся и трогает волосы Учиха, от чего тот замирает и осознаёт, что сейчас будет.

\- Только не говори, что ты...

\- Именно, даттебайо! - он смеётся уже громче, а изо рта Саске вырывается недовольный стон. - Ты будешь ходить с той прической, которую я тебе сейчас сделаю! И только посмей ослушаться своего Хокаге! - Наруто веселится, не оставляя Саске выбора, кроме как подчиниться. 

\- Черт возьми, _добе_. Я никогда больше не буду с тобой играть в глупые игры. Ты чертов _Хокаге_ , неужели ты не можешь быть серьёзнее? - Учиха вздыхает и все же откидывает голову назад, поднимая взгляд на Наруто, который оказывается непозволительно близко к его лицу. Они оба замечают это и едва ощутимо краснеют. Узумаки тут же поднимает голову и неловко тянется куда-то в сторону за чем-то, а потом счастливо демонстрирует другу расческу и резинку для волос. 

\- Извини, _теме_. Но иногда работа Хокаге сильно утомляет и мне нужно расслабиться, - он посылает ему ещё одну робкую улыбку. - Держи голову прямо и не дергайся, я знаток в прическах. Хината обучила меня тонкому искусству плетения пару лет назад, когда у неё ещё были длинные волосы, да и у Химавари они уже отросли, - он улыбается, думая о жене и дочери, и Саске искренне рад за него, что тот счастлив, хотя собственнические чувства к другу в нем все чаще и чаще проявляются в последнее время, и Учиха подозревает, что именно они - причина, по которой он все ещё в Конохе.

Он думает о своей дочери и вздыхает. Он плохой отец и плохой муж, но он выполнил свою миссию по обеспечению клана наследницей. Их брак с Сакурой по простой договорённости, но он уже не помнит, как так вышло. Он заботится о семье, как может, у него плохо выходит, но дочь любит его всем сердцем, и это все, что ему нужно. Сакура - его близкий друг, она сильная куноичи и прекрасный медик, и он гордится ей, хотя память хранит воспоминания о вечно кричащей его имя раздражающей девчонке. Она все ещё называет его "Саске-куном", на что он устало вздыхает и говорит ей заткнуться. Она целует его и смеётся, говоря, какой он грубый невоспитанный мальчик. Учиха не может не признать, что любит её, как младшую сестру, и знает, что та отвечает ему тем же. Её влюблённость давно прошла, но тепло в душе по отношению к нему сохранилось.

\- Эй, теме, ты чего задумался? - голос Наруто резко вырывает его из размышлений, и он вздрагивает, понимая, что несколько отвлёкся. 

\- Отвали, добе, - он фыркает, и Наруто смеётся. Все же он не может представить себя без Саске и очень рад, что тот присутствует в его жизни. 

\- Сиди смирно и не дёргайся, - он аккуратно надавливает ладонью на голову друга, заставляя наклонить её и держать прямо. Учиха громко недовольно вздыхает, но подчиняется, думая про себя, что связь с Наруто одновременно делает его слишком слабым, но в то же время очень сильным. 

Узумаки снова смеётся, когда Саске обиженно дует губы, берет в руки расчёску и аккуратно проводит по волосам. Они тёмные, почти чёрные и отливают синевой на свету, и Наруто невольно любуется ими. Он расчёсывает Учиха, аккуратно собирая волосы на лбу и возле ушей. Зажав их в одной руке, он представляет недовольное лицо друга и снова смеётся.

\- Держу пари, ты сейчас очень недовольный, даттебайо! - и слышит очередное фыркание. Он задумывается, а видел ли когда-то Саске без чёлки, но не может этого вспомнить и поэтому легко тянет его за волосы назад. 

Учиха поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Наруто, прикрыв левый глаз.

\- Эй, не веди себя, как Какаши-сенсей, - прошло много лет, но Наруто все равно добавляет к имени Хатаке 'сенсей' из уважения и большого чувства благодарности. - Смотри на меня обоими глазами, Саске-кун, - тот недовольно распахивает глаз, Наруто щёлкает его пальцами по лбу, и в глазах Учиха уже горит Шаринган и опасно поблескивает Риннеган. Узумаки счастливо смеётся, наблюдая за этими переменами. 

Саске возвращает голову в исходное положение и скрещивает руки на груди. Этот жест выглядит просто ужасно, думает он, но ему удобно: правой рукой он хватает остаток левой руки и поддерживает её. Он чувствует прикосновения к своим волосам и не может не признать, что они очень аккуратные, почти нежные, и от них ему становится тепло на душе. 

Он прикрывает глаза, полностью доверяя Наруто. Пусть он и не очень доволен своим проигрышем, но с Узумаки можно расслабиться, потому что тот всегда сможет защитить его. Хотя Саске кажется, что они подерутся, решая, кто кого будет спасать в этот раз. 

Внезапно он чувствует, что тёплые руки больше не касаются его, и приоткрывает один глаз. На лицо все так же падают волосы, но теперь их гораздо меньше, и Саске хмурится. Теперь его оба глаза видны, ему не нравится это, но потерпеть все же нужно. 

\- Ты закончил? 

\- Да! Тебе понравится! Сиди тут, я найду зеркало и покажу тебе! - Узумаки подрывается с дивана и роется в ящике своего стола. Саске невольно думает, почему у Хокаге там вообще могут лежать такие вещи, но на самом деле, он не хочет знать, в _каких_ целях тот может их использовать. Мало ли, что на уме у самого шумного ниндзя деревни. 

Наруто с радостным возгласом наконец-то находит то, что ищет, и со счастливой улыбкой протягивает зеркало Саске, зажав другое в руке. Он снова садится на диван позади него и ставит зеркало так, чтобы Учиха в отражении своего зеркала увидел, как его волосы выглядят сзади.

Теперь у Саске заплетенный колосок, идеально ровный, без торчащих волос и выбивающихся прядей. Он думает, что выглядит глупо, но в то же время в глубине души признает, что ему идёт. Правда, никогда вслух не скажет этого. 

\- Добе, я похож на идиота, - ворчит он и поднимается с пола, игнорируя поданную ему руку. Саске тянется к волосам с намерением развязать этот кошмар, но Наруто перехватывает его руку. 

\- Не смей. Это моё желание. Будешь ходить так целый день до вечера, - Узумаки крепко сжимает его ладонь в своей и подходит, снова оказываясь слишком близко. Теперь они почти одного роста, Наруто даже выше на два или три сантиметра. Они смотрят в глаза друг друга, иногда соскальзывая взглядом на губы. Саске кажется, что его сейчас поцелуют, и он краснеет, видя такой же румянец на щеках Хокаге. Они неловко тянутся друг к другу, и оба думают, что вот это, этот момент. Учиха замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от лица друга, Наруто касается его губ своими легким прикосновением, и Саске задыхается от этого. 

Узумаки не знает, что творит, ему кажется, что он совершает ошибку, целуя лучшего друга и смотря ему в глаза. Но он знает, что совершил бы эту ошибку ещё миллион раз, и это пугает его. 

\- Хокаге-сама! - громкий стук в дверь, и они отскакивают друг от друга, громко дыша и пряча взгляд. 

\- Да-да, войдите, - голос Наруто с придыханием, он пытается не смотреть на друга, но все его мысли крутятся вокруг него и его губах. Наруто почти стыдно за эти мысли, но на самом деле, все, чего он хочет, снова прикоснуться к ним. 

\- Хокаге-сама, я принёс отчеты за последние миссии, просмотрите их, - в кабинет входит Шикамару, окидывая пристальным взглядом Наруто и Саске, отмечая их красные губы и щеки, причёску Учиха и то, как далеко они друг от друга. Ему не сложно сложить все эти факты и понять, чем они занимались, пока он не ворвался к ним. Он усмехается и насмешливо смотрит на Узумаки, и тот недовольно смотрит на него в ответ, скрещивая руки на груди. 

\- Вы все мне надоели, даттебайо! Мы столько лет с вами знакомы, а вы продолжаете талдычить своё "Хокаге-сама"! Шикамару, из нас троих, ты тут самый умный, так что прекращай такое нести! - ворчит Наруто, но на его губах улыбка.

\- Прости, Наруто, но возмущение на твоём лице стоит этого, - Шикамару смеётся хриплым смехом и подходит к столу, кидая пачку документов на него. - Я буду продолжать тебе так называть, хочешь ты этого или нет, - он снова смеётся и идёт обратно к двери. - Кстати, Учиха, _классная прическа_ , - и выскакивает из кабинета раньше, чем в него летит кунай. 

Наруто смеётся и с некоторой тоской смотрит на принесённые бумаги. Иногда он жалеет, что стал Хокаге, но все же в его сердце сильное желание защищать деревню, потому что она дорога ему. Так что он терпит всю эту бумажную работу, хоть она ему и не нравится. 

\- Саске, тебе правда идёт, - он посылает робкую улыбку другу, и тот тоже улыбается. Саске не может иначе, этот идиот делает его счастливым, и он признает это. - А теперь пошли, прогуляемся. 

Саске ничего не остаётся, кроме как следовать за Наруто. Тот гуляет с ним по улицам, жители здороваются с ним, и Учиха хочет спрятать его ото всех этих взглядов. Этот добе только его, и он не хочет им делиться. 

Узумаки тянет его в раменную, где им бесплатно предоставляю две огромных порции. Уже больше 20 лет Наруто ест рамен тоннами, и Саске радуется, что это любовь в нем засела навсегда. 

Наруто развлекает его глупыми историями, спрашивает о тренировках со своим сыном и смеётся, когда Саске говорит, что Боруто абсолютно такой же мелкий гаденыш, каким был и его отец в детстве. Учиха знает, что Наруто гордится своими детьми и любит их всем сердцем. Он не замечает, как все время дергает себя за косу, но Узумаки видит это и ничего не говорит, потому что его друг выглядит мило и с такой причёской его точно никто не будет бояться. Наруто усмехается от этой мысли, понимая, что стоит только Саске взглянуть на противника, как тот сам сбросит оружие и сдастся. 

Они гуляют по деревне до самого вечера, а потом Узумаки тащит их в лес, где заставляет сесть на землю рядом с ним и смотреть на звёзды. 

\- Когда в тебе появилась любовь к наблюдению за небом? Слишком часто общаешься с Нара? - спрашивает Саске, отмечая, что в его груди синим пламенем горит огонёк ревности. Чертов Узумаки заставляет его испытывать столько чувств. 

Тот смеётся, ничего не отвечает и ложится, положив голову Саске на колени. Они оба замирают на пару мгновений, Наруто зажмуривается и боится, что его оттолкнут, но потом слышит вздох и чувствует чужую руку на груди. Он счастливо выдыхает и приоткрывает глаза. Саске смотрит вверх, и линия его челюсти кажется Наруто самой прекрасной и острой вещью на планете. Его волосы уже выбились из причёски, челка свисает на лицо, а коса неаккуратно лежит на его плече. Наруто хочет дернуть за неё, но не уверен, что не получит за это по рукам. 

\- Уже вечер. Становится прохладно, - замечает Учиха, и его голос переходит в шёпот, потому что что-то между ними витает в воздухе. Что-то лёгкое, что-то что было между ними с самого начала знакомства. С того момента, как они украли друг у друга первый поцелуй. 

\- Не знал, что такая ледышка, как ты, может мерзнуть, - Наруто усмехается, и тут же чувствует на себе холодный взгляд. - Не дуйся. И смотри на меня _обоими_ глазами, теме, - Учиха наперекор его словам закрывает и второй глаз и откидывает голову на дерево, к которому прислонился. Наруто думает, что нет более красивого человека, чем его друг. 

Если бы он стоял, то от этой мысли у него задрожали бы колени. Но он лежит, и дрожь проходит через все его тело. Саске чувствует это рукой и скидывает с себя плащ, укрывая Узумаки. 

\- А ты все так же мёрзнешь, - Учиха позволяет себе улыбнуться. - Уже вечер, - снова замечает он, - я выполнил твоё желание, - Наруто недовольно вздыхает и тянется к волосам друга. Прикоснувшись к ним, он замирает и скользит пальцами перебинтованной руки к его щеке, легко касаясь её. Он не знает, что творит, но знает, что не может иначе. 

Его мелко трясёт, когда Саске в точности повторяет его движение, проводя холодными пальцами по шрамам на щеках. Они должны прекратить. У них обоих есть семьи, дети, они не могут разрушить их жизни, но им так сложно остановиться и не изучать лица друг друга. Саске хочет поцеловать каждый дюйм загорелой кожи и трогать Наруто каждый день, свободно прикасаться к нему, когда захочет, и просыпаться с ним по утрам в одной постели. Учиха боится этих желаний, и ему впервые настолько страшно. В конце концов, ему тридцать с лишним лет, уже слишком поздно что-то менять в своей жизни. Но рядом с этим недоумком ему хочется измениться, потому что тот переворачивает весь его мир с ног на голову, и Саске благодарен за это.

Наруто изучает лицо друга и задается вопросом, не убьют ли их жёны, когда узнают, что они творят. Он знает, что Сакура не будет сильно расстроена, но по голове их точно стукнет. Он думает о Хинате, и ему становится грустно. Он любит её, возможно, не так сильно, как нужно для удачного брака, но любит. Она его друг, они счастливы, у них двое прекрасных детей, и вспомнив о них, он резко одергивает руку и подскакивает, садясь спиной к Саске. Он не может. Не может бросить их. Он живет ради них, они должны быть счастливы, он не может уйти от них. Химавари, конечно, всего девять, но она уже все понимает, и иногда Наруто думает, что она даже умнее Боруто. Они не простят его. Они будут злиться и возненавидят его, а отношения с сыном у Узумаки все ещё не настолько хорошие, и он боится, что их связь совсем разорвётся, поэтому так много спрашивал о Боруто у Саске. Черт. _Саске_. Все мысли Наруто о нем, он не может перестать думать о нем, тот занимает очень значительную часть в его сердце. 

\- Эй, добе, - голос Саске тихий, даже слишком. Наруто поворачивает голову в его сторону и замирает от его красоты. Учиха смотрит на него, в его глазах, обоих, что-то тёплое и нежное. Он прикасается рукой к щеке Узумаки и ласково гладит её. Наруто прикрывает глаза и подаётся навстречу этим прикосновениям, молясь всем богам, что семья простит его. 

\- Ты думаешь о семье, не так ли? - голос друга сорвался на шёпот, но он оглушает Наруто, потому что Саске, как всегда, знает, что у него на уме. - Я понимаю тебя. Сакура убьёт нас обоих, а наши дети воскресят нас и убьют снова во главе с твоей женой, - Наруто смеётся, но на его глазах выступают слезы. - Пожалуйста, отпусти это. Мне жаль, что так вых, - 

\- О, да заткнись ты уже, даттебайо! - Наруто не даёт ему договорить, хватает его за косу и тянет на себя, прижимаясь к чужим губам. Он целует Саске и утопает в этих ощущениях. Запахи и вкусы смешиваются, у них на двоих одно тяжёлое дыхание и мягкие касания языка. 

Наруто опрокидывает друга на землю, садится на его колени и целует его, не в состоянии остановиться. Он прижимает его к земле и задыхается от чужих пьянящих губ. Саске отвечает на его поцелуи, единственной рукой хватаясь за низ его кофты, задевая ногтями поясницу. Наруто стонет ему в рот и кусает чужие губы. Им не хватает воздуха, они задыхаются в друг друге, но не хотят прекращать.

С сожалением оторвавшись от губ Узумаки, Саске, наконец, открывает глаза и смотрит на друга. Его волосы растрепались, щеки покраснели, а шрамы на них выступили чуть ярче. Губы влажные от поцелуев, а во взгляде полыхает огонь. Он выглядит развратно и горячо, и Саске хочет, чтобы только он видел такого Наруто. 

Наруто улыбается ему и опускает голову на грудь, обнимая Саске. Их сердца колотятся, как бешеные, но они оба чувствуют себя счастливыми. 

Весна кружится в прохладном воздухе, и Учиха хочет винить её в своей сентиментальности, но понимает, что то, что он хранил в своём сердце столько лет, наконец-то вырывается наружу. Он зарывается рукой в волосы Наруто, ощущая их ломкость, и вдыхает этот тёплый запах. Он хочет верить, что теперь все изменится, но ему чертовски страшно, что ничего может и не произойти. 

\- Да, я тогда думал о семье, - подаёт голос Наруто и поднимает голову, заглядывая в глаза Саске. Он улыбается и со счастливой улыбкой выдыхает, - _ведь ты и есть моя семья_ , - и снова целует его.

Саске задыхается, потому что теперь этот поцелуй становится его надеждой и обещанием. Он с жаром отвечает на него, кусаясь и стремясь раздеть Наруто. Он не уверен, что секс в лесу - удачная затея, но не может сопротивляться горячим поцелуям в шею и властной руке, которая забирается ему под одежду. Они медленно раздевают друг друга, сталкиваясь губами и зубами, хватаясь за чужие конечности. Они делят стоны на двоих, им жарко, и это тепло идёт изнутри, их дыхание смешивается. Выкрики имён друг друга, грубые толчки и укусы. 

Кончая под Наруто, Саске кричит его имя, выгибается, _умоляя_ сильнее, чаще, грубее. Наруто задыхается в удивительном запахе друга и кончает, сжимая руками его бёдра, после чего обессилено падает за траву рядом с ним. Они тяжело дышат, но все равно тянутся за поцелуями. 

Они улыбаются друг другу, ощущая себя самыми счастливыми людьми на планете. 

\- Хокаге-сама, неужели секс в лесу для вас настолько привычная вещь? - усмехается Саске, и у них завязывается драка.

***

\- Какой же ты дурак, теме, - смеётся Наруто, когда они, отдышавшись и одевшись, сидят в объятиях друг друга. Наруто обнимает Саске со спины, положив голову ему на плечо.

\- Сам такой, - не остаётся в долгу Учиха и тянется за быстрым поцелуем. - А теперь приведи мои волосы в порядок.

Наруто снова смеётся и аккуратно развязывает косу, а затем заплетает её снова, игнорируя недовольном бурчание друга.

***

\- С таким видом никто не будет меня бояться. Как ты вообще смог стать Хокаге, когда ты _такой_? - возмущается Саске, когда они уже идут обратно в деревню.

\- Ты выглядишь мило, Саске, - смеётся Наруто, и у охранников на проходной взгляд, по которому можно понять, насколько сильно они не согласны со своим Хокаге. Саске посылает на друга, _любовника_ злой взгляд, чем только вызывает у того счастливую улыбку. 

Они доходят до места, где их пути расходятся. Они держатся за руки и не хотят отпускать друг друга. Время уже почти полночь, и Наруто знает, что его сын все ещё не спит и когда он вернётся, тот снова станет его обвинять в позднем приходе домой. Он грустно вздыхает и напоследок целует Саске.

\- Я должен идти. Боруто и так сейчас меня убьёт. 

\- Он просто любит тебя и хочет, чтобы ты с ним проводил больше времени. 

\- Я знаю, но я не могу никак с ним наладить отношения. Он такой... шумный? громкий?

\- Удивительно, в _кого_ же он такой. Наверное, в скромную Хинату, - Учиха смеётся, пока Наруто обдумывает эту фразу и весь мыслительный процесс отображается у него на лице. Когда он все понимает, то легко и возмущённо толкает Саске в плечо. 

Они снова целуются и расходятся, обещая, что встретятся завтра. Они не знают, как будут объясняться со своими жёнами и детьми, но они скорее умрут, чем откажутся от чувств, которым наконец-то дали выход. 

Весна витает в воздухе, её сладковатый запах кружит вокруг них. Весна изменила их. Этот март дал начало их новой истории, которая, как они надеются, будет длится в десять раз дольше, чем вечность.


End file.
